The start of a new beginning
by potatoeswithcheese
Summary: What would happen if UNDERTALE wasn't just a game? You happen to fall into your favorite game and it happens to be real. Toriel explains to you that you may have been apart of this world, it started to make sense to you. your family looks nothing like you. You have two options: 1. Stay and live in your home land or 2. Find away back to earth. ((MettatonxReader))


HTMLMETA HTTP-EQUIV="content-type" CONTENT="text/html;charset=utf-8"

PEMTap, tap, tap, tap. Click, click, click, click. Was the sound of my

computer's mouse and keyboard playing along to the rythme of my hands.

/EMEMEvery step I get closer to beating the game, I repeat over and over

time again, with these same words: "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop." until I

beat the game. I'm so close I can feel the victory, I can taste the

satisfaction, and I can see the glory, I'll be the first to beat it in a day, I

will. I was at the last strike until... /EM/P

PSTRONG Darkness surrounded me, 'Did I pass out?' It was just pitch black

but I still felt awake, even more yet, alive. But I felt nothing at all at the

same time, as well. 'Where am I? Am I asleep?' I wanted to scream to see if I

was awake but I couldn't do it. I saw a small light and my weight was shifted

towards it, but I wasn't moving, at least I myself did not move my body. The

closer I got the more eager I felt, but at the same time my body sensed danger,

by the time I wished to turn back it was to late, I reached the light and

I.../STRONGBR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

PI opened my eyes and what I saw was just to unreal for me, I see a beautiful

village. I raised my hands to look at myself to see if I was still me and not in

pieces, 'Yep, I think I'm good.' a sigh of relief came through my lungs and

reached towards my mouth and slowly coming out, I breathed in but it didn't feel

like I was breathing fresh air at all, it felt as though I was not breathing at

all. I breathed in from normal habits and took a step into the trail, and it

felt like a dusty path, so is it real? Where am I? I kept walking towards the

fairly close village and kept my distance from the village, because I didn't

know where I was exactly. 'This place looks so unreal, where am I?' /P

PI stepped on something in the grass that was right by the trail and the most

unreal thing happened, "Owe!" I looked down to see a grumpy looking boy.

Gardner? "I'm sorry." Woah, I can speak data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P "Watch your step, will ya!" He data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"I didn't mean to.. I couldn't see you from there, I apologize." BR

data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Your going to be sorry, when I pound your face into the-" The boy was

quickly interrupted by a elderly woman. BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"I think that is quite enough Flo." The elderly woman says, gently towards

the boy. "We do not need to be rude to people who apologize."/P

P"Well, she stepped on my-" The bot named Flo was interrupted,

data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"(Y/G) apologized, did (Y/G) not?" She scoffed at Flo

data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Yeah, but-"BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"No buts..." The kind elderly lady confirmed to

data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Fine, whatever!" Flo got up stomping towards somewhere mumbling stuff under

his breath. BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"I'm so sorry for him, he means well." She says with a hint of sympathy for

the data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Oh, it's quit alright. I did step on his hand after all."It is true for all

I know I could have broken his hand.'BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Hello, my name is Toriel, are you new here?" BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"My name is (Y/N), and yes I am new. Where are we exactly?" I asked the kind

elder lady named data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Ah, welcome (Y/N) to STRONGSPAN style="text-decoration: underline;"

data-mce-style="text-decoration: underline;"UNDERTALE !/SPAN/STRONGSPAN

style="text-decoration: underline;"

data-mce-style="text-decoration: underline;"/SPAN" She exclaims happily,

clapping her smooth decent hands. BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P'She is beautiful for an elderly woman, her hair is still thick but it is

nicely braided and looks clean and silky. Her skin wrinkly but still gorgeous as

ever, dimples and fresh wrinkles appear when she smiles, a wonderful woman

indeed. 'I smiled at her. 'STRONGSPAN style="text-decoration: underline;"

data-mce-style="text-decoration: underline;"UNDERTALE /SPAN/STRONGhuh?

Wait, this is.. I'm in a game?! Oh, wow. How do I get back home or is there even

a way bacl?' "How do I get home?" I asked while a worried expression appeared on

my data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Well, where are you from?"BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Earth." Is all I could think of is, EMearth./EM/P

PSTRONG/STRONG"Oh, you would have to beat all of the challenges, but, you

have only one life, choose your partner well. I can guide you, but here it is

challenges un like the game on your earth, we are all people, we have our ups

and downs, but we are people, in our own way."/P

PEM"I see, your the guide, right?"/EM/P

P"EM /EMI am a guide that is my job besides helping my grandson in our

flower shop." She data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Let me say, if your here then earth was never your home..." BR

data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"What do you mean by that?" I data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Well, what year are you in on earth?"BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"2999"BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"There is your issue, awhile back they found our realm and took many children

from here and they took them all back to earth."BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Wait, your realm?"BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Yes, they made this place a game instead of historical finding because, they

didn't want anyone to know about this place and what they did." She looked sad

and the way she spoke was as if she was data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Your saying this place is not a game... it is real?"BR

data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Yes," She said a bit happier. "It's real."BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Wow, so I could actually be from here?"BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Well, did you ever feel connected to the game somehow? Like you needed to

beat it?"BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Yes, I felt that way before I was here."BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Then, yes you might be."BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"No way... what about my-"BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Family? Do you look alike?"BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Nothing. I was adopted... Oh my god!" I covered my mouth. The place I have

lived my whole life wasn't my real home? The game I have dead to play was

actually real and I was part of it!BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Well, if you wish to stay you may." She kindly data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"Is this like earth?"BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

P"A lot more then you think." She chuckled, again. "Stay," She smiled.

"Discover who you are." Toriel gestured towards the village. "Go find what you

like and live an adventure!"/P

PI walked towards the village and I turned my head and waved to Toriel.

"Bye!"/P

P"Until we meet again, farewell!" She waved right back at me with no

hesitation. /P

PEMThis was the start of my new adventure. I was going to find out who I

really am starting today, I will learn about my true life, here, in: /EMSPAN

style="text-decoration: underline;"

data-mce-style="text-decoration: underline;"STRONGUNDERTALE/STRONG/SPANSTRONG/STRONG.

I put one foot onto the entrance of the village. BR data-mce-bogus="1"/P

PEMThis is where my new beginning starts.../EMEM/EM/P


End file.
